Through Soccer and Sympathy Comes Love- extended version
by Shorty
Summary: Tai and Matt are the two hottest guys in Tsukau Kotae. They are treated like Gods until Sora and Eve take the scene. Sora and Eve are new students at Tsukau Kotae. They're smart, pretty and hate Tai and Matt. Or do they? ~please R&R~


Through Soccer Comes Love  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon! Please don't sue! Me a broke 12 year old! Actually I'm not but please! I need money for clothes! I don't own Calvin Klein! Please don't sue me! I only own Eve because she is basically me!  
  
  
* Author's Notes will be in asterisks (the little stars). This is a Tai & Sora fic and a Matt & Mimi fic, if you don't like get your butt outta here! This also has nothing at all to do with the show. There is no Digimon in this fic! I also have a tendency to swear a bit! ^_^ ENJOY! BTW this is my first fic so don't be too harsh alright? *  
  
  
  
Tsukau Kotae, the high school of where the ever so "popular hotties" (also known as Tai and Matt) attend. Girls practically throwing themselves at them, treating them as if they were some sort of God in this hell forbidden place. Every guy envied them, wanted to be them (how pathetic). So they walked down the halls of this school as of they owned the damn place. Well of course until one unlucky day that would change their pathetic juvenile lives.  
  
Music blasted through Tai's ears as he awoken from his long slumber of seven hours * Long for me I get like 5 hours *.  
He slammed down on his clock radio and "rested" his head on his pillow, only to sleep for 10 minutes.   
  
"Tai! Are you awake?" Mrs. Kamiya yelled, "You're going to be late!"  
  
Tai lifted his head to only realize that he had at least 10 minutes until school would start. He slowly got out of bed and went to his closet. He picked out a pair of khakis and put an unbuttoned dress shit over top a plain tee. He took a spray of Eternity by Calvin Klein. Brushed his hair and put his homework in his bag.  
  
"Ah, crap! I forgot to do my math homework! Ah damn I'm in shit!" Tai complained. He got out of his room and into the kitchen and unenthusiastically greeted his parents and his sister, Kari.   
  
"I'm going to be late so later people!" Tai said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"You're going to be late anyways!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Shut up," Tai simply replied and ran out the door.  
  
"What's up with him?" Mr. Kamiya asked Kari.  
  
Kari simply shrugged and said, "Who knows it's Tai!"  
  
So a crappy day so far for our worshiped "God". The tardy bell had already stopped ringing and yet Tai still had not arrived at school. When he did, he made quite an entrance. Tai slid across the floor running into what seemed to be two people.  
  
"Please don't be Ms. Fureku," Tai thought to himself. When he opened his eyes he sighed in relief that it wasn't his teacher but two girls. Two girls, which he had never seen before. He got up and offered them both a hand. They both accepted and got up. One girl had shoulder length hair, which has a reddish brown and had big brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue 3/4 top and a pair of jeans. She was almost a head shorter than Tai.   
  
The other girl had dark brown hair put up in a clip with some pieces of hair hanging out but it didn't look messy. She also had big brown eyes. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and a pair of jean Capri pants. She was half a head shorter than Tai.  
  
"I'm soo sorry!" Tai said looking all innocent at the both of them but then ahem focused on something more "interesting".  
  
"Hey! What are you looking at!" both girls yelled.  
  
"Oh, eh uh...sorry?" Tai mumbled.  
  
"Pervert!" the reddish brown haired girl yelled.  
  
"Ketsunoana (ass)!" the girl with brown hair mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Tai was confused.  
  
Both girls glared at him violently, as if they were going to do some serious damage. It was pretty close until Ms. Fureku saved him. "Tai take a seat," she said. Tai sighed of relief and went to his seat.  
  
"Class today we have two new students everyone welcome Sora and Eve! Why won't you two tell us about each other?"  
  
"Well I love to play soccer and hang out with friends. I really like listening to music and singing too." Sora said.  
  
"I use to go to a Japanese school, Sora attended for half the day for the last semester. I like shopping, video games, reading, listening to music and martial arts," Eve said.  
  
"Thank you very much take the seats next to Tai," Ms. Fureku said.  
  
"Whoopee," Eve mumbled sarcastically. Sora glanced at her and grinned.  
  
Sora sat on the left side of Tai, while Eve sat on the right.   
  
"Tai!" Matt called.  
  
"Yeah?" Tai replied.  
  
"You lucky bastard!" Matt grinned.  
  
"Yeah I know but I'll be lucky if they don't kill me before I hit on 'em," Tai smiled and put his attention to the chicks beside him. They were doing math in class, which Tai just so happened to do horridly in. Eve and Sora answered the most of the questions.   
  
By the end of class a whole bunch of girls surrounded Sora and Eve. They were flooded with pointless questions which others just found soo fascinating. One girl Mimi was super friendly and perky. She became their friend almost instantly.   
  
Over with Tai, Matt and their group of guys they were discussing the new girls.  
  
"Those chicks are fine!" Matt said. A bunch of nods and "yeah"s and "ya"s were going around the circle.  
  
"That Sora chick is hot," Joe said. More noises of agreement came from the group of guys.  
  
"Matt I'm going to go over there and talk to them. You wanna come?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure, why not!" Matt replied. They walked over to Sora and Eve. The other girls cleared a path for them as if they were royalty. Eve rolled her eyes and Sora watched on disgusted.  
  
"Hey Sora! Kora Eve san (Hey Eve)!" Tai said.  
  
"Impressive your majesty, do I have to gravel at your feet too?" Eve said smiling.  
  
"No but you may have to if you don't accept my offer," Tai said.s  
  
"And that would be?" Eve raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You as well my fair lady," Matt said to Sora.  
  
"Go out with us," Tai said calmly.  
  
Eve took a glance at Sora and began to laugh, Sora was about to say something but then didn't.  
  
"Well?" Matt asked impatiently.   
  
"Wow! We got to go to gym class and get changed!" Sora said and ran grabbing Eve and Mimi with her. The girls looked at Tai and Matt horrified that someone could diss them sooo bad. Tai glanced at Matt and he glanced back the only word that could express their feelings at that moment would be anger.  
  
"I'll go out with you Tai," one girl said.  
  
"I'll go out with you Matt," another said but they just ignored them.  
  
  
In the girl's change room...  
  
"I can't believe you dissed Tai and Matt so badly!" Mimi said. "Especially Matt! He's such a sweet guy! I wish he asked me out instead of Sora, oh well! He's just a little crush, nothing serious."   
  
"Tai's a pervert!" Eve shouted.  
  
"Well you just got on his bad side and Matt's!" Mimi said.  
"They don't even know them very well! If they got to know Matt, they would see how sweet he really is! Why do I keep on thinking of Matt? I have a life!"  
  
"You shouldn't worry about us, Tai is a self centered, perverted jackass who probably doesn't give a damn about anyone and has no human emotions!" Sora said.  
  
"Sora that was a bit harsh," Eve said, "You dun even know the boy. Oh well why would you want to?"  
  
"Yeah why would I want to," Sora said. "Why do I feel this sprang of jealousy that Tai asked Eve out instead of me? I don't even know him, why should I give a damn? It's not like I'm falling for him. That's just ridiculous!"  
  
"Hello?! Earth to Sora!" Mimi said trying to get Sora's attention. "I wonder what she's thinking, if she hates Tai so much she may be thinking about Matt. Egh! Gget out of my head!"  
  
"Oh sorry, I was just thinking," Sora said.  
  
"Obviously you were, but about what?" Mimi asked. "Please don't be Matt. God Mimi what the hell is wrong with you? It's Matt in your head 24/7."   
  
"It was nothing really. Come on we got to get to gym class!" Sora said.  
  
"Oh yay! Thanks for reminding me, now I can make an ass out of myself in gym for my third school," Eve said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't like gym?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Nope hate it! I only like tennis and martial arts!" Eve said.  
  
"Martial arts?" Mimi asked, "Are you any good?"  
  
"Ehhh," Eve replied.  
  
"She's really good! She use to beat up people in our old school if they pissed her off or any of her friends! I still remember when she flipped Bo Buru! He was a rude self-centered jackass who was a real perve. He grabbed our asses and started laughing, so then he went flying!" Sora explained.  
  
"Well you know my motto 'tomuraegasin' the battle of revenge!" Eve said.  
  
"Well hurry up we gotta go to class," Sora said and went outside to the field, followed by Mimi and a sulking Eve.   
  
  
In the field…  
  
"Alright girls and boys since we have two new students we're going to see how good they are by putting them to the test," Mrs. Oban said.  
  
"I never said I was good!" Eve mumbled. "I hope it isn't nessesary that I need to hurt somebody...again!"  
  
"Well, Sora since you like soccer we'll put you against our best soccer player, so if you suck it doesn't seem so bad if you lose," Mrs. Oban explained.  
  
"Okay, who's the best soccer player?" Sora asked.  
  
"Tai! You will have to face Tai," Mrs. Oban said.  
  
"This is going to be sweet" Tai and Sora thought.  
  
"Alright go!" Mrs. Oban instructed.  
  
Sora and Tai went for the ball at the same time so they collided legs. Sora got the ball but then Tai stole it, then Sora stole it, it went back and forth for about 10 minutes with the class watching every fricking move that they made.   
  
"Damn he's good! But I'm better, well I think," Sora thought.  
  
"I can't let this bitch chick show me up like this!" Tai thought.  
  
Tai decided to play rough, so like the prideful ass that he is known as he checked Sora. She was stunned at first but then checked him back. It was now a bloody checking a-thon.   
  
"So he wanted to play rough? What an asshole!" Sora thought.  
  
They checked each other non stop. They were both finally too exhausted and both collapsed.   
  
"Damn I'm tired! He's pretty good," Sora thought to herself.  
  
"Hrumf! Crap now I look like a pathetic wimp! I got tired out by her?" Tai though.  
  
"Whoa! Sora you're awfully good! You'll be playing soccer with the boys now! Alright Eve your turn! You're facing Matt!" Mrs. Oban said.  
  
"Yay! Whoopee!" Eve said sarcastically. "Now I understand the Oban part," Eve said. "Stupid bitch! I hate sports! Whenever I play sports I end up hurting somebody!"   
  
* Oban= bitchy old hag *  
  
"Don't worry princess I'll go easy on you," Matt said coldly. "I'll show her!"  
  
"Doesn't matter I know I suck but, bring it on jackass," Eve said. "Don't do anything stupid your majesty and you won't get hurt."  
  
"Go!" Mrs. Oban  
  
Eve got the ball Matt came by and slapped her ass. While still in shock, Matt stole the ball.   
  
"Argh that pervert! That's it I don't give a damn! He asked for it! He's gonna wish he never laid his dirty hands on my ass!" Eve angrilly thought.  
  
Eve being who she is (^_^ or me!) ran up to him and checked him and stole the ball. Matt was pushed off about almost two meters (seven feet) away and landed on his ass.   
  
"Oww, that hurt! Stupid bitch! I'm gonna get her! I won't let her show me up like Sora did Tai." Matt thought.  
  
He, enraged ran up to her and checked her with all his might. Eve jerked back less than a meter away (two or three feet).   
  
"I never knew guys pmsed," Eve smirked. "Stupid perverted jackass. I'll show him!"  
  
She then checked him with half all her power and he went flying about what seemed to be almost four meters away (about 11 feet)!  
  
"Damn! Opps I guess I over did it!" Eve thought.   
  
"Matt!!!!" Mimi screamed! She then realized what she had done and went to get a drink. "Poor Matt! I hope he's going to be okay."  
  
While opening his eyes to regain consciousness Eve had already scored.  
  
"Your soccer skills can improve Eve, there is a lot of room for improvement, but Matt just went flying! You will physically train with the boys," Mrs. Oban said.   
  
"Improve my ass, I need to get away from sports!" Eve thought. "Physicallt train with the guys!? Oh well it's their funeral!"  
  
Eve then shrugged and rubbed her shoulder and helped Matt up. A roar of laughter came from the guys. Everyone returned to the change rooms  
  
In the boys change room…  
  
"Oww my back," Matt complained."Damn that friggin' chick!"  
  
"Hey that chick did some serious damage!" Izzy said. "Crap! I wouldn't wanna piss that chick off if she was at her time of month."  
  
"Are you okay man? That looked like it hurt!" Joe asked. "I'm steering clear of that chick!"  
  
"No, I am definitely not okay," Matt replied. "You'd think she'd be on her time of month!"   
  
"What a bitch! I mean she's fine, but what a bitch!" Tai yelled. "She beat him up bad! I wanna laugh, but I know she'd beat me up too!"  
  
"I know! She just started checking him!" Izzy said. "Maybe she is pmsing."  
  
"Nah, man I smacked her ass and she got pissed so she checked me," Matt explained. "I guess it was my fault."  
  
"Well duh, she went freaky! Dude didn't ya listen when she was talking about herself she said she was into martial arts?" Tai asked. "Dude! He's pretty damn dense!"  
  
"I forgot! Just because she said she was into it doesn't mean she's good though. She said she was into video games doesn't mean she's good. It's just that she just so happens to be able to injure someone really bad. Oww my back!" Matt explained.   
  
"Here let me take a look," Joe insisted. Matt's back was bumpy from bruises and had lots of scratches and scrapes it was very red. If Matt didn't get help he would be in lots of pain very soon. "Eek! He needs help!"  
  
"How is it?" Matt asked. "Oww pain! Screw that bitch!"  
  
"Man, I think you need to go to the hospital!" Joe said. "This is one freaky chick!"  
  
"Hospital?!" Matt exclaimed. "Man I hate hopsitals!"  
  
In the hospital…  
  
"Matt how did this happen?" Matt's dad asked him.   
  
"Eh soccer," Matt replied.  
  
"Who did this to you?" his dad asked him.  
  
"Nobody, it doesn't matter," Matt answered, "I can't tell my dad that a chick beat me up like this!"  
  
"Matt tell me," his father demanded.  
  
"This girl," Matt mumbled.  
  
"A girl!" his father exclaimed "What did you do smack her butt?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt mumbled.  
  
"Oh, do you like this girl?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"She's new,"  
  
"She must be really strong,"  
  
"She studies martial arts,"  
  
"That explains it!" Matt's father said. "That's my Matt!"  
  
At school…  
  
"He's what?!" Eve asked.  
  
"He's in the hospital thanks to you," Izzy said. "I hope she doesn't kill me for saying that!"  
  
"Hey guys back off," Tai said. "Gee, Izzy you're so smart when it comes to everything else! What happened to your people skills? What a way to make a chick feel bad!"  
  
"You okay?" Sora asked. "God, I would hate to be Eve right now!"  
  
"Matt's in the hospital?! I hope he's okay. This is all Eve's fault. I can't blame her, he did ask for it. Why am I worrying so much? II always had a little thing for Matt, but it's just a little thing, right?" Mimi thought. She put her head down and sniffed.  
  
Eve glanced over and saw Mimi looking all depressed. "Hmmmm" Eve thought. "I'm okay ^_^," Eve replied, "look I got to go to the gym I'm teaching self defense to some pathetic freshman girls." "That should cheer me up!"  
  
"See ya later!" Sora and Mimi said.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Sora scolded Izzy, "Now she feels bad!"  
"Oh, he's so damn smart!"  
  
"Hey, Izzy did have a point, so calm down freaky mama," Tai said. "What is up with that chick? Why the hell does she always freak out? That so is not a turn on! Or is it?"  
  
"Screw you!" Sora said. "Does he always have to act like a little conceited jackass?! That is so irritaing! I never met anyone else like him who has been so annoying! "  
  
"Ah shut up bitch," Tai said. "Nah, definitely not a turn on! If not why am I so atracted to her? WAIT! No I am not atracted to her! I am so screwed over. What the hell do I really think about her?"  
  
"Ahhh I hate you!" Sora yelled. "I just wanna punch him!"  
  
"I hate you too ya old wench!" Tai shouted and they both stormed off in opposite directions.  
  
"Sora!" Mimi exclaimed. "How can she be so mean when someone is in the hospital!"  
  
"What?" Sora asked gently. "That Tai makes me so mad! I can't stand him!"   
  
"What was that all about?" Mimi asked. "All she can think of is pissing off Tai! What about poor Matt?!"  
  
"I don't wanna discuss it rite now, I'm going home," Sora said "Bye Mimi."  
  
"Bye Sora!" Mimi said.  
  
At Sora's apartment…  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Sora yelled.  
  
"How was your first day?" Sora's mother asked.  
  
"Crappy,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A guy,"  
  
"Oh? What happened?"  
  
Sora explained to her mother about what had happened at school.   
  
"Maybe this boy likes you,"  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's just scary!" Sora said, "Imagine me liking a jerk ass perve like Tai! He's so self-centered and screwed up, but cute, and nice and fun. What?! What am I thinking! Do I like Tai?!"  
  
"Alright Sora I take it back. I also got you a soccer partner for training," Sora's mother said. "That should keep her mind off that boy. I really do think he likes her and that she likes him."  
  
"Just tell me where and what time," Sora said cheerfully. "That should help me keep my mind off that hot bastard Tai. What the hell?!"   
  
  
  
At Tai's apartment…  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Did you have a good day at school?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
  
"Oh yeah great, this chick got me totally embarrassed because she was at my "soccer skill level" as Mrs. Oban would say. Stupid bitchy old hag, put that chick in the guys soccer class and the guys are gonna be ratting on me damn it!" Tai said. "Okay she isn't that bad. She sure is hot and she's nice when you're not pissing her off. I mean I probably asked for it. Am I saying I like Sora? No way!"  
  
"Wow! Oh yeah by the way I got you a soccer partner for training," Mrs. Kamiya said. "Maybe he likes this girl."  
  
"Really? That's great! Is it a girl?" Tai asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, but I forgot her name but meet her tomorrow after school at the city park," Mrs. Kamiya said. "What if this girl is the girl he's talking about? That wouldn't be so good. Or would it? Maybe they could settle things out."  
  
"Alright!" Tai said. "Hopefully this chick is hot!"  
  
The next day at school...  
  
"Hey people!" Eve said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey," Sora replied.  
  
"Hey," Mimi replied sadly and quietly. "How can they be so happy and cheerful? I need to see Matt. But I can't just go, can I?"  
  
Eve noticed Mimi wasn't her usual perky self. "I wonder what's wrong. I know she must be worried about Matt! That explains the sad faces, the screaming when he got injured! I know what to do!" Eve thought. "Mimi can you do me a large favour?" Eve asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess so," Mimi replied.  
  
Eve was writing in what seemed to be a card and closed it. "Can you stop by the hospital to see Matt and give him this card?" Eve said. "I am soo damn good! I am brilliant!"  
  
"Sure, but why can't you?" Mimi asked.   
  
"I have martial arts after school all week. I'm too busy, but if you don't want to I can get someone else," Eve explained.  
  
"No! I mean nah, it won't be nessesary. Damn I got to get to history class. Bye!" Mimi said. "Yes thank you Eve! Now I have a reason for going to the hospital!"  
  
"Bye!" Eve and Sora said.  
  
"Yup, yup, yup, yup! I am brilliant!" Eve joked.  
  
"Huh?" Sora said confused.  
  
"Sora! Wasn't it bloody obvious? Mimi obviously has a large crush on Matt!" Eve said. "Man, she is oblivois!  
  
"Oh, yeah she does?" Sora said. "Know that I think about it, it is kind of obvious!"  
  
"We've got math class. Damn sitting next to Tai, hurray," Eve said.   
  
"Another hour and a half in hell!" Sora said. "This is gonna be hell!"   
  
  
After school...  
  
"I got to go meet some soccer chick at the park," Tai said.  
  
"Bye man," Izzy said.  
  
"Good luck!" Joe said.   
  
"Watch him bag that chick," Izzy said.  
  
"No doubt about it, he always gets the girl," Joe said.  
  
They both sighed and looked at their feet. "Why can't we be like that?" they both said.   
  
At the city park...  
  
"Hmmm wonder what's taking him so long," Sora thought, "hey someone's coming!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Sora and Tai yelled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You better not be my" Sora and Tai said, "soccer partner!"   
  
"God what the hell did I do to deserve this?" Sora said.  
  
"Ah crap!" They both yelled.   
  
"Oh well we better make the best of this situation from hell," Tai said. "I can finally show this chick what I can really do!"  
  
"I guess so, let's go!" Sora said. "I'll show him what I can really do!"  
  
They went back and forth and Sora was the first to score, then Tai, and then Sora, then Tai and it went on and on. The score was eight to eight. Tai had the ball he went past Sora and checked her. She jerked back and went for the ball and got it. He went up to her and "accidentally" tripped her. She fell on her back and he tripped over her feet and fell over top of her in a very compromising position. Sora blushed uncontrollably as well as Tai.  
  
"I like you this way," Tai said grinning. "She looks so hot!"  
  
Sora gave a disgusted look at Tai and said, "Screw you."  
"That little pervert! But he looks kinda cute."  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Tai said and grabbed Sora and kissed her passionately. Sora tried to stop but her mouth wouldn't stop. Tai pressed down harder, Sora let out a light moan.   
  
"Tai" she whispered softly.   
  
"Shhh," he said, "let this last longer."  
  
"Why aren't I stopping? Do I even want to stop? Of course I do but I don't. This is so confusing. This feels right though, for some strange reason this feels right." Sora thought.  
  
"Wow, what made me do this? Do l like her? Yes, no, argh! Why can't I think straight? This is so damn confusing! Why doesn't she stop me? Maybe she feels the same way I feel about her. Whatever that way may be. It must be good or why else would we be kissing on a city soccer field? What the fuck is going on in my head!" Tai thought.  
  
They stopped kissing and took a rest for air. Tai looked down at Sora. She was smiling up at him. He grinned back. Tai helped her up and they walked into the night with Sora leaning on is shoulder and holding hands.   
  
* ^_^ kawaii! *  
  
  
  
In the hospital…  
  
Matt heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"   
  
It was Mimi she had a card with her. "Hey Matt feeling better?" she asked. "Poor guy, looks kind of sad!"  
  
"Yeah kind of, I'm a bit hungry though," Matt said.  
  
"There's some food here," Mimi said and brought the tray of food to Matt. He tried to grab the spoon for soup but his back ached to bad to bend over.  
  
"Here let me," Mimi insisted.  
  
"Nah, it's alright I can, owww!" Matt said.  
  
"Sure you can," Mimi said. She took the spoon from Matt and fed him. "I'm feeding Matt!" Mimi thought. When he was finished the soup she got a napkin and wiped his mouth.  
  
*Really kawaii!*  
  
"Thanks," Matt said begining to blush. There was an akward silent moment. Mimi decide to break the silence.  
  
"Here this is from Eve," Mimi said and handed the card to Matt. There was a bunny on the cover.  
  
  
  
Inside it said:  
Sorry that yer in the hospital!   
But you should realize that it was half your fault!  
^_^  
Sorry that I couldn't be there to tell ya I have martial arts Everyday after school this week   
But I may be able to see ya on Saturday.  
Even though it's not as good as me being there   
Mimi was kind enough to go see ya so be super nice!  
I think it may be sympathy but oh well ^_^ j/j  
If I wasn't such a nice person you know   
You could be in a wheel chair!  
  
Once again,  
Sumemasin!   
  
Eve ^_^  
  
  
Matt grinned, and looked up to see Mimi looking at him. "I never realized how pretty she really is, I guess I was too busy acting like a God in that damn place. She is pretty, awfully pretty. She's nice too! Where have I been all this time?" Matt thought.  
  
"Oh no he sees that I'm looking at him! Why aren't I turning away? Is it because he's looking back? Why is he looking at me like that? Him and his big blue eyes looking at me? Too many damn questions not enough friggin' answers! He's moving closer! Here it is, what I always wanted!" Mimi though as Matt kissed her passionately. When they broke apart Mimi rested her head on his shoulder and just sat there for many more moments to come.  
  
*kawaii!*  
  
  
The next day at the mall…  
  
"Okay so you're telling me that you hooked up with Tai and you hooked up with Matt?" Eve asked wide-eyed. "I never expected that!"  
  
"Yeah," Sora said dreamily. "Ah, Tai! What a great guy! So what he can be a jackass! He's my jackass."  
  
"Okay dude you two soo owe me bad!" Eve said.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked. "What is she talking about?"  
  
"If I didn't reject Tai I'd be with him right now, and if I didn't check Matt a few meters away into a bench, which caused him extreme pain. You wouldn't have been able to get soo comfy with him at the hospital," Eve explained smiling. "I should be a matchmaker! I am so damn good!"  
  
"Guess so, but for now we got to go spend time with our guys, so later!" Sora said. "I'm coming Tai!"  
  
"Later!" Eve said and Sora and Mimi walked off.  
  
"Dude I'm depressed, I help them with their love lives whose supposta help me get a guy? I mean I reject a guy and I check another really bad and get him in a hospital" Eve said, "I'm going to go spend money that should make me happy." "I am so pitifully alone! My best friends get guys beacuse of me and I get shit crap nothing!"  
  
Just then a very, very, very yummy hottie walked right by in front of her into the arcade.   
  
"Ohhhh, maybe I should just go kick some hottie's tight ass in a sweet innocent game of Street Fighter," Eve said and walked into the arcade.  
  
  
The End  
  
There it is my first digimon fic ^_^ Like it? I may write a sequel. Any comments send them to shortythebunny@yahoo.com   



End file.
